Dreams of a Generation
by Flamewing80
Summary: Those who will become the first generation of methuselah recount events which would lead them to undying loyalty. Each had their own reasons for going to Mars but soon all of them would have the same reason to trust: Abel Nightlord. Warning: this story is meant to be read along side Divergent Path. If not it will be confusing.
1. Solomon, Part 1: Dream of Freedom

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida.

 **Note to readers:** This is a series of parts told by my OCs in the series. It is meant as a story where each them tells, in a series of four to five parts, their reasons for ending up so loyal to Abel in the events of the book _Divergent Path_. The order of the parts is going to be Solomon, Arthur, Barack, and Alexander.

 **Warning:** THIS story will be confusing unless you have read my other fan-fictions in Trinity Blood. These are OCs telling it and the events are skipping around so it is just their story rather than rehashing or retelling the full events of _Divergent Path_. Abel is still an extremely important character here.

 **Request:** The main, driving force behind updates are reviews on the story. I love hearing what people have to say and speaking with other fans of the fandom. If you like this story, I ask you take the time and review it. A few hours go into each chapter in a fan story and it means a lot to me when I see someone took even a little time to just say even one word. Thank you.

Thank you,  
Flame

* * *

Trinity Blood: Dreams of a Generation  
Solomon, Part 1: Dream of Freedom

Solomon stared up at the moon. The cool night sung with a gentle breeze. A breeze which felt all the sweeter this evening that it had a few nights before. He clutched his orders to his chest and smiled, never once taking his gaze off the moon.

For the longest time, Solomon had thought it hadn't worked. Just the other day, his orders had come in. He was now officially assigned to the Red Mars Project security division. Tonight was the night he headed for Lunar Base. And tomorrow – well, tomorrow was the day of the ceremony to launch the first colony ship headed for Mars. It would return a few times to Lunar Base in order to carry the one million first colonist and military personal there. It would take a month per trip.

"I did it," Solomon whispered to himself. He dropped his gaze to the orders.

He was assigned under one of the four enhanced humans as third in command. Well, tied as the third in command with a man named Barack. Their commanding officer was the younger the twins: Lieutenant-Colonel Abel Nightlord. A part of Solomon held a spark of hope this man wouldn't be like his other commanders, judging him for his family's position within the UN. Yet, that hope had been dashed so many times, it no longer matter if the man judged him for it.

All that mattered to Solomon was the fact he would spend his final year on Mars. No matter if it had been him hacking his father's database to get the position. It didn't matter. He would leave earth for the first and last time.

Solomon took a deep breath of the night air. The recycled air felt sweeter knowing this was the last moment he would spend on the planet's surface.

The sound of others arriving, made Solomon look towards the sound. Sure enough other military personal were gathering on the launch deck. They were falling in as ordered. Solomon moved towards them. His gaze slid over the different uniforms most wore. It was easy to pick out his superiors, not the four enhanced humans raised for the project, but the two out of the military under them. His own superior was standing near the head of the group beside the one placed under Major Cain Nightlord.

She was a native American, her sharp features showed this much. Her eyes moved from one personal member to the next. She was Second Lieutenant Tabitha Williams. The personal files he had read said her husband was the second to Lieutenant Lilith Sahl, the enhanced human in charge of the medical field. His name was Doctor Kayson Williams, a leading except in genetic diseases.

Solomon slid into his position among the other security personal without drawing her attention. He had to make damn certain he didn't stand out until the colony ship was away. While the orders were now in place, his father could always override them. At least, the man could until Solomon was away. No one would authorize the waste of fuel to return one person to Earth, even if that person wasn't supposed to be there. Well, he was assigned to the mission, so it was more avoid notice. He didn't want attention drawn no matter if he was now assigned to the project or otherwise.

The man beside Solomon scowled at the woman. His expression pointed to a man who didn't want to be there. He would be a ray of sunshine to be beside on the trip to Lunar Base as well a bunk mate since all them were arriving the day before the ceremony.

Solomon docked the shuttle and took his place in the middle seat. The man with scowl was assigned the window seat. The last person was a tall man whose bulk was due to his muscle. He looked to be only a year or two younger than Solomon was and already towered over him. His dark skin pointed to an African lineage.

The shuttle lurched. Solomon could feel the slight increase of gravity as they took off. His heart surged with joy. They were off to the moon and, then, tomorrow, to Mars. The feeling in him, the sheer amount of joy at this prospect was something he had never felt before. Solomon felt himself smile as he leaned back in his seat.

Mars.

"You look too happy about this."

Solomon tilted his head to see the man by the window was looking at him. Solomon's smile vanished. "Apologies," he stated with a bow his head.

The man smiled and chuckled. "Hey, now, just because I'm not here by choice doesn't mean that you can't be all excited about it." The man held out his hand. "I'm Officer Arthur Asran. It looks like we'll be working together." He nodded to the blue rim of Solomon's uniform.

"Solomon." Solomon took the man's hand.

Arthur's eyes widened. "As in the officer whose father is a big time rep in the UN?"

Here it went. The normal reaction to his father's status. Solomon released the man's hand. "So it seems." He looked away from the man.

"A real, honest to god, rich boy." Arthur chuckled. "Never thought I'd be meeting you, here of all assignments. Doesn't your father keep you grounded on Earth."

Solomon's lip twitched as he fought against his rising annoyance. It didn't take much to hold back his annoyance and force it to not appear in more than the slightest twitch of his lip.

"I thought you did whatever assignments your rich dad bought you. You know, easy stuff. This isn't exactly easy stuff."

The annoyance prickled deeper. It was starting to churn in him and heat into anger. The rage wasn't towards this man, though he was getting too much enjoyment out of this. It was towards how right he was. Solomon's father always bought off the military, making certain Solomon was assigned to the easiest of all posts. Favoritism which had done him no favors within the military proper. All of his commanders and those he served beside had hated him for it. All of them had to earn such easy posts while Solomon was just assigned them because of who his father was.

It wasn't as if he _wanted_ those posts. No, Solomon wanted posts off of Earth, away from his parents. There would be no more arguments over his resigning the military when they hadn't even wanted him to join it in the first place. No more stirring him to better doctors. Just Solomon living life as he had always wanted to live it. Earth had been a prison sentence. Mars, the final hope of their people, was his hope of freedom. No matter if that freedom lasted a year or an eternity. All that mattered was for the first time in his life, even if the commanders were worse than the greedy, corrupt, arrogant ones he had encountered. It didn't matter. Mars was the future. _His_ future.

"Hey, I honestly didn't mean to upset you over it," Arthur was saying. "It's just a fact, you're a rich boy. Just like I'm—"

"I honestly don't care," Solomon stated in cool tones. "Call me whatever you want to, Arsan."

Out of the corner of his eye, Solomon saw Arthur smirk. "Permission to call you 'rich boy,' then, sir? My, I wasn't excepting you to just hand over the rights to do so."

It wouldn't annoy Solomon, well, he would at least do his best to avoid looking annoyed. Emotions were something easy enough to hide. The years of faking to his parents, to the world, made it so that he could easily hide all emotion from others.

Arthur clapped his shoulder. "Well then, Rich Boy, why are you so happy about this damned assignment? You are aware how easy it is to die on Mars, right?"

"I am," Solomon stated. "How I feel about the assignment is none of your concern." He lifted the tablet to show he was no longer listening to this man and started to go through personal files instead. He was more interested in learning who else he would be serving alongside than listening to this man tease Solomon about his status.

The time was almost midnight back on at Central Base when the shuttle docked with Lunar Base. Most of the soldiers were dismissed after a briefing over safety on being in the lower gravity sections of the base. Most of those sections were close to where the ship taking them to Mars was docked.

The others headed for their bunks, most exhausted from a day spent on procedures for tomorrow. Not that tomorrow would hold much for those outside the command staff, at least not until the ship launched.

The base quiet for the most part. Solomon pushed himself into the lower gravity field. With the sudden feeling of less weight, came a sensation he had never expected to feel. The pain lessened.

Solomon landed near the window and stared at his own hand. He flexed his fingers. Then, he turned his gaze from himself to the window. Night pressed heavily on this side of the moon. It would take another seven days or so for this die to see Earth. The moon rotated on the axis to the point it was impossible to notice from Earth's surface. Each complete rotation took around twenty-seven days.

Right then the moon would fall into the prefect position to launch the ship tomorrow at twelve hundred hours. The times to launch had to be just right or they could easily miss Mars entirely or run out of fuel before reaching the planet. Though – Solomon smiled to himself, gaze locked on the where the beautiful ship rested – this was a matter for pilots to be concerned about.

His eyes moved from the ship to the dark, foreign landscape. He inhaled. The sight was so beautiful it hurt to stare at. He couldn't look away. Artificial lights illuminated most of the space around the base. The light almost rude to the natural darkness. Even if there had been no lights, even on this side of the moon, Earth's light would wash out the light of the stars. It was a foreign, alien place compared to Earth.

A smile twitched at the corners of Solomon's lips.

Such beauty.

Solomon sank to the floor, tucking his legs under him. He still had a beautiful view of the landscape. He could remain here all night. He pulled out the information he had on the others assigned to the project.

Arthur Asran was the one who had spoken with him on the shuttle. He was an officer who was assigned to the project more to get his wife than his own skills as a soldier. His wife was the leading expect on Mars: Sonya Asran. She had declined a contract to come to Mars, however, stating she would rather study the world from afar and had no interest in actually going there.

As soldier, Arthur was skilled in duel wielding guns. Not that this came as importance. Most soldiers never saw real combat, not unless they were charged with the mines left Earth. Those were the only times a soldier employed their skills in combat. Hired guns as the term went. Still, he was ranked well enough and it was clear the UN hadn't just wasted a slot for Mars just for his wife. Though, the wife would have been the main reason to recruit him.

Solomon let out a long breath and looked up from the profile on his tablet.

He was one talk. His own skills in combat weren't even worth mentioning. If not for hacking the UN systems to make it appear his father had recommended him, Solomon wouldn't even be here at all. He was weak physically, body in a constant state of pain. The only thing Solomon brought to the project was already over looked. He could have spent his life as an intellect, but there were so many people already in those fields it was impossible. And his own fields of interest varied too much to be noticed in a singular one.

Solomon pulled a ring from his pocket. At first glance the ring was nothing special. It was silvery band, though not made of real silver such an ore was too rare and expensive for him to have been so stupid to have purchased it. Besides, he had wanted the ring to be more than just something that looked good. It had been during his early teen years he had gained an interest in genetic weapons.

The ring should have taken him many years with a team to craft, but Solomon had done it in secret without air. The ring worked too. It was something he was proud about.

He had fashioned the ring out of the lore of King Solomon.

Solomon slipped the ring onto his middle finger. He hadn't worn the ring in a long time. It felt heavy and in the same instance, right.

No one would think anything of his having a genetic weapon now. After all, a family with such wealth and had served as representatives to the UN for so long was bound to have a genetic weapon.

Solomon checked the time on his tablet. The celebration would be starting in less than hour. There was no time to get sleep, but he hadn't wanted to get sleep in the first place. His body was too excited for it. Just a few more hours and they would be off. There was no turning back then.

Solomon stood, letting the lighter gravity of this this section do the work for him. There wouldn't be another time for him to admire the moon like this. The sight was one he wanted burned into his memory. No pictures could ever have done this one scene justice.

"Attention all UN personal assigned to Mars, please report to your posts. Those not assigned to the ship start up, please report to the launch ceremony," the voice echoed through the room. "The commanders are t-minus ten minutes out."

Solomon turned for one last look out the window. He then moved towards a door. He landed and stepped through to a heavier gravity area.

Pain lanced through his body. It tore into his lungs, his very bone as flame. He staggered into the wall, breathing hard. One eye closed against the onslaught.

"Damn it," he gasped. That at least explained why doctors hadn't advised he go into space.

His eyes watered with the sudden, unexpected pain. He took a deep, shuddering breath and forced himself to stand normal. The pain tore deeper before ebbing away to the normal throb. The familiar flavor of his blood filled his mouth. He swallowed. None could know.

Now, he knew what would happen moving between areas such this, he could walk straight between them. None would notice the increase of his pain. He could bare it. He wasn't going to be sent back to Earth, back the prison which was his life. Not because of his health. And certainly not because of his father!

Solomon inhaled, feeling his lungs expand before he released the breath. He was fine.

The announcement of the arrival of the commanders came in went as Solomon made his way towards the colony ship. He was careful to avoid where the ceremony was being held. There were representatives who were only staying for the launch of the ship popper. One of them was his father. It was for the best Solomon didn't even think of entering the ceremony.

Solomon managed to board the ship without suffering another painful experience as the first movement from low to normal gravity.

"You're here rather early." An officer standing guard near the door commented. "Can I see your identification? Just to confirm you're one of the ones joining the project." The man wore the same uniform as Solomon, it wasn't the armored set of command let alone the nicer one meant for the ceremony. He looked to be assigned as security on Lunar Base and not for the Red Mars Project.

Solomon pulled out his ID and passed it to the man. He watched the man carefully.

"Everything seems to be in order, Officer Solomon. You may board when ready."

Solomon nodded and took back his ID.

"You're a lucky man, getting to be a part of this historic project," the officer continued. "I just wish I got to do more than guard the ship." He grinned a little. "I'd be just as eager as you to board the ship, would skip that ceremony as well."

Solomon just gave the man the slightest bow of his head before he moved further into the ship. He had studied what was given to the officers of the layout. Thus, it didn't take him long to find the main security office.

The room was filled with computers. Most on the far wall showed sections of the ship while there were more on the few desks in the small space. There was place for them to gather for an update from their Lieutenant-Colonel and an extremely small office for him.

Solomon sank into one of the seats. His entire body shook from trying not have the same reaction when he had moved to the ship as earlier. The pain was worth it. He would see Mars; he could be part of something far greater than himself. He didn't care if he was remembered. That wasn't the reason he had come. All he wanted was a chance to see another world, to travel beyond the prison his life had become back on Earth.

The monitors showed very few people in the many halls of the ship. Soon enough they would be filled to capacity. Solomon leaned back, watching the monitors closely. He would have to stand the moment he saw someone approaching the office. Until then he could be seated.

There were little signs of movement for the better part of an hour. Then Solomon saw the first figure appear on the screens. The man wore the ceremonial armored uniform of a higher ranked member of the UNASF.

Solomon stood when he saw that he was heading here. It was too early for the command staff to board and yet a member of it was doing so. Perhaps this man was just not one to care for the ceremonies like Solomon.

A few minutes passed before the man entered the office.

At once Solomon saluted. "Sir." He straightened.

The man before Solomon looked to be twenty. His silvery hair was pinned to his head, features all the sharper because of it. He wore the rankings of a lieutenant-colonel. This made him Solomon's superior: Abel Nightlord.

Abel looked at Solomon. His sharp, winter blue eyes seemed to cut straight though Solomon to his very core. "At ease, officer." Abel moved passed Solomon and vanished into the small office.

A small breath escaped Solomon. For a moment he had through Abel would see the lie which stood before him. Solomon eased from the salute but kept himself at attention.

Sure enough Abel returned a heartbeat later. "Since you're here early, take the next two officers who appear and start the rounds of the ship the moment we take off," Abel ordered. He tossed at datacube at Solomon. "You'll be in charge of that section of the ship."

Solomon caught the cube. His eyes widened a little. In charge? He had known he was tied as the third in the security team next to a man named Barack, but him in charge of a section of the ship's security? He looked up at Abel.

"Yes, sir," he replied in even tones. Joy flickered in his heart as his fingers closed over the datacube. It was more than what Solomon had ever hoped. Abel wasn't treading water around Solomon just because Solomon was the son of someone important.

No one in the military knew Solomon had bad health. His father had always made it clear that Solomon was to get the easiest posts and jobs within the military but no one had been told why. Solomon loathed it and here was his chance to prove he could be of use. He didn't need people to tread on water around him.

He looked at Abel. The lieutenant-colonel wasn't paying attention to Solomon. His back was to him as he started to setup for a briefing.

"Thank you," he mouthed the words, well aware Abel's hearing would pick up him speaking them no matter how quietly. Solomon clutched the cube as tightly as his slightly shaking hand could manage.

There was no way he was going to make Abel regret putting such trust into him. Solomon would try to do far more than his best. He didn't care if this man proved to be just as corrupt as others. In this moment, Abel was already showing himself to care more about the job than about his image. That was what mattered in the here and now.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** So, the really cool thing about this, is Solomon's very first appearance in _Divergent Path_ was at the very end of Chapter 4: Launch's Celebration. He was never seen during the ceremony, thus the ideas I had for character work out.

Also, Solomon was very ill before he was fused with Bacillus, I made this decision awhile back but not when I was originally starting to write him. **)**


	2. Arthur, Part 1: Unwanted Contract

Arthur, Part 1: Unwanted Contract

Arthur stared at the holo screen before him. Right then the news was on though he had it muted. The news was just recapping on the Red Mars Project. This had been the dominate topic for the past year and had only grown in force since the day of the launch was drawing closer.

He tapped a pack of cigarettes against his wrist until one slid out. A soft click came from his lighter moments before a trail of smoke rose from the end of his cigarette.

The coverage changed a little. Arthur turned on the volume.

"This is the last week assignments are going out. The first launch is due from Lunar Base in three days' time. The excitement for the project is only rising and the last hopefuls are keeping their fingers crossed they might just make the final cuts."

Arthur huffed. "Stupid." Who in their right mind wanted to be a part of that death trap project? He was grateful Sonya, his wife, had turned down the UN when they had come asking she be part of the project as third ranked in the science department.

The door opened as the news continued. "We'll be coming to all viewer's live during the ceremony before the launch of this historic project. It will be the first time the four enhanced humans raised to lead the project will have ever been seen in public."

"Here." Sonya's thick voice came over the news. She passed him a holo-screen before snagging his cigarette. "You said you were quitting."

"I was," Arthur sighed. "Just, very slowly."

"Keep telling yourself that, Arthur Asran," Sonya started, her gaze intense, "but when we finally have our first child, you'll have no choice but to quit."

"Of course." Arthur laughed, his heart flicking with nerves. A chill ran down his spine in the same moment a thrill of excitement through his heart. He turned his gaze from his wife to the holo-screen. "What's this?" he muttered the question to himself.

The holo-screen bore the symbol of the United Nations. The sight made his dread turn to ice in the pit of stomach. It had been years since he had last seen this kind of holo-screen. This meant only one thing. A new assignment. This couldn't be good.

Arthur took a deep breath. He placed his thumb on the scanner. Orders appeared on the screen. The same instance, it felt as if the ice had grown from his stomach and incased his body. These orders were the ones he had hoped to never see.

"What's wrong?" Sonya moved behind him. He felt her stiffen at the sight of his orders.

There in plain lettering was the transfer from the mining security force to the Mars one under the command of Lieutenant-Colonel Abel Nightlord. The feeling of ice incasing his body only seemed to grow as his gaze slid to the holo-screen Sonya still held. It had to be a second request for her to join the project.

It seemed the UN had found the way to bypass the original decline Sonya had made. While she could still decline this time around, it would mean they would be separated for two years. This would mean losing the opportunity to finally start a family. It had taken them years after their marriage to get through all the paperwork for the UN to authorize them having a child. These laws were put into place in order to control the already too large population on Earth, especially now humanity lived in large doom like structures to protect from the pollution.

They're contract to have a child was only four years in length. Two of which they had been unsuccessful in conceiving a child already.

Arthur gritted his teeth and glared at the orders. Damn UN. If Sonya declined, they would lose the last two years to have child.

"We'll both go," Sonya spoke in solemn tones. Her hand rested on his shoulder.

Pain stabbed at Arthur's heart. He turned to her and took her hand in his. "Are you sure?" he asked. Her skin was always so smooth. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand. He didn't want to leave her behind. The thought hurt. It wasn't because he wanted to have children with her, but because he just wanted to be with her.

Sonya gave him a small smile. She placed her free hand on his face. "I'm sure. Now," – she straightened – "we need to get packing since you're the first flight to Lunar Base, Arthur Asran." She wagged her finger at him.

"I am the first flight," he confirmed with a scowl. Just great. Three days to pack what they were allowed to take for the next few years.

The next three days passed in a frenzy of trying to get everything in order. His stuff was easy to pack from years spent on the move between the mines and the few years he had spent on Lunar Base before meeting Sonya. His wife had never been off Earth. The weight limits per person were new to her and he spent most of his time helping her decide what to take and what to leave.

Most of the weight allowed them was taken up by the few heirlooms which still belonged to the Asran family. There were very few which remained after so long. Most had been sold off when the UN had first taken command and the family had entered poverty.

The day before the Launch Ceremony, Arthur said goodbye to Sonya and headed for the base to head up to Lunar Base. Night had just started to fall when they were gathered on the platform to wait to head up.

Arthur stood among the group of UN soldiers. He looked through all of them, frowning. Most who had been chosen were extremely young. A tall, dark skinned boy was shifting almost nervously just ahead to Arthur. Despite his height he couldn't have been older than nineteen, almost new to the military then.

His gaze flickered over the others until he saw a familiar figure among the soldiers. "Tabitha!" Arthur moved through the crowd and stopped by her. "God, it's been ages." He grinned at her. "I almost didn't recognize you."

The woman turned to him and cocked one eyebrow. For a moment she looked confused then her eyes lit with understanding. "My god, Arthur? Arthur Asran?"

Tabitha. Arthur remembered her well from his final year on Lunar Base before transferring to the mines. She had been fresh to the military back than and always so serious about the rules. Now, she looked grownup, and would have been too since she was now twenty-seven.

"What? You mean to tell me you forgot me after all that time serving with you?" he teased. "Wow."

She snorted. "Please, it's only been nine years, Arsan." She turned fully to him and looked him up and down. "I see you're still disregarding orders."

"And you're, as always, by the book judging by those rankings." Arthur felt his grin widen at the sight of a ring on her finger. "And are now taken." He winked. "Who's the lucky man?"

Tabitha smiled a little. " _Doctor_ Kayson Williams."

The name struck accord with Arthur. He remembered Sonya talking passionately about the man's work in genetics and rare diseases. "Ah, the lead diseases guy."

Tabitha scowled. "Your way with words seems to be just as lacking as the last time we spoke, Asran," she sounded annoyed. "My husband also happens to be the second in the medical staff for this project."

Arthur laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, so, he's an important disease guy."

A sharp breath escaped Tabitha. "You're not lightening my mood, Arthur," she stated.

"Well, duh, you're scowling not smiling. It's a new button to press."

"I also happen to be your superior this time around."

"So you are."

"And this never will bug you, will it?"

"Nope."

Tabitha sighed and shook her head. "We can talk later. Unlike you, my job starts tonight." She nodded to Arthur, turned, and strode to where a Lieutenant stood. The red which rimmed his uniform made it clear he was part of the political side of the UNASF.

Arthur fell into line. The space to his right was empty. He turned his gaze back on the commanders. Tabitha was addressing them on what to do during the trip to Lunar Base. It was all routine and rather dull. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw a man slid into place beside him. His movement was so smooth it didn't draw Tabitha's gaze to him. Arthur frowned. He had to fight the urge to look at the man.

His expression turned from a frown to scowl as Tabitha continued on and on. The sooner he got to Lunar Base, the less likely he was to just up and leave this stupid project. Granted, leaving would mean disobeying a direct order and could end up in resulting in death. His scowl deepened. He had to keep in mind what this was all for.

To be with his wife. To have, at long last, a child with her.

Even these thoughts didn't stop his hand from balling into a fist at his side.

Soon they were able to board the shuttled. Arthur was assigned the window seat. This was really the only bright side to this entire day so far. He settled himself in the seat and eyed the two who had followed him in. The first was lanky, his build light and skin the color of copper. There was an elegance in the way he moved. A coiled viper, perhaps. Na, that was too easy of a way to describe movement. Perhaps a cat of some sort. That fit a little better. His movement was softer than a viper's ever could be.

The person who followed the man was the kid Arthur had seen earlier. He toward over both Arthur and other man. It was amusing actually. They appeared to be seated by age and _height_. The oldest was the shortest.

Arthur straightened in his seat. The shuttle lurched and he felt his heart drop as they took off. Beside him, he saw the smallest of smiles appear on the man's face. It wasn't much of a smile, but considering his expression had been blank moments before, Arthur would take it to mean he was whooping with joy.

"You look too happy about this," he couldn't stop himself from saying to the other man.

The man turned his gaze on Solomon. His smile melted away. Arthur felt as if he were no longer looking at a person but rather a machine. Okay, he would never comment about his guys actually smiling ever again!

"Apologies." The man bowed his head. His voice was smooth with only the slightest hint of an Indian accent to it. Despite this, no emotion came through his voice at all.

A shiver raced through Arthur. Perhaps he could get that smile back and not be unnerved by him? Arthur smiled and chuckled, hoping to rid himself of how unnerving he found this man through his normal humor. "Hey, now, just because I', not here by choice doesn't mean that you can't be all excited about it."

Nothing. Not even the slightest hint of a smile.

Perhaps the friendly approach would work? Arthur held out his hand. "I'm Officer Arthur Asran. It looks like we'll be working together." He nodded to the blue rimming the younger man's uniform. Still, if they were, he might just avoid him if Arthur couldn't get him to crack a smile.

The young man slid his hand into Arthur's. The grip was very weak. It was so weak, Arthur felt his heart lurch with sudden fear. He hid this behind his smile and, as his wife called it, laughing eyes.

"Solomon."

Shock struck him. Arthur felt his eyes widen. It couldn't be, could it? "As in the officer whose father is a big time rep in the UN?"

The moment he mentioned this, Solomon's demeanor changed. He slid his hand from Arthur's. All the while his features remained expressionless. "So it seems." He turned away from Arthur.

A button! "A real, honest to god, rich boy." Arthur laughed, caught between shock at actually meeting Solomon and the joy at finding a button he could press so easily. Still, there was something very wrong here. "Never thought I'd be meeting you, here of all assignments. Doesn't your father keep you grounded on Earth."

The corner of Solomon's lip twitched as if he were going to scowl. The next heartbeat, even that slight emotion slipped away.

This really was a button. If Arthur pressed harder, he might actually see a person under that mask Solomon wore. "I thought you did whatever assignments your rich dad bought you. You know, easy stuff. This isn't exactly easy stuff."

Nothing passed over the man's face, but a sharp hint of annoyance appeared in his gaze. It was gone quickly enough. Though, it did appear Arthur was pressing a little too hard and a little too fast. He wanted the man to laugh or loosen up or jus show something other than a wall on his face.

Perhaps he should explain. "I honestly didn't mean to upset you over it. It's just a fact, you're a rich boy. Just like I'm—"

"I honestly don't care," Solomon interrupted him. "Call me whatever you want to, Arsan."

Was that permission to press this man's button? Really? Wow!

Arthur smirked. "Permission to call you 'rich boy,' then, sir? My, I wasn't excepting you to just hand over the rights to do so."

No response. Really? This guy was harder than if Arthur was actually trying to crack a brick wall by kicking it with his bare foot. Perhaps a friendly touch would earn some response.

Arthur clapped his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Well then, Rich Boy, why are you so happy about this damned assignment? You are aware how easy it is to die on Mars, right?"

"I am," Solomon stated in blunt tones. "How I feel about the assignment is none of your concern." Solomon lifted the tablet he was holding and started to read through it.

Arthur winced. Why did he feel like the brick wall had just shattered his foot? He sighed and leaned back in his seat. Oh well, his foot would heal. This man wasn't going to make a great bunk mate though.

When they arrived on Lunar Base, there was a briefing over safety before they were dismissed for the night. Arthur moved off to the room he was sharing with Solomon and two others. The room would be crowded. There wasn't much space in order to help conserve how much air wasp produced and recycled daily.

The room was already occupied by two of his bunk mates. Both had claimed the upper bunk, but Arthur didn't care. He sank into his bunk and stared at the wall. It took him a long while to realize Solomon had never followed him to their rooms.

Oh, well.

Arthur let sleep take him. It felt like only heartbeats later the blare of the alarm to wake up jolted through him. Arthur woke with a groan. He honestly hadn't missed sleeping in assigned bunks.

Most of the morning passed with him helping get ready for the ceremony that day. All through this, he kept an eye out for the rich boy since he hadn't arrived at all last night. There was no sign of him.

Arthur entered the massive room the ceremony would be held in. One hundred thousand people were going to be packed in here, and that didn't include their families. It would take many trips to get everyone to Mars. This was one of many launch windows for the next six months until they had all one million colonists on Mars.

It didn't take Arthur long to find Sonya. "How was the trip here?" he asked in greeting to her.

"Smoother than I thought," she replied. "Don't you need to be with your unit?"

"No," Arthur stated. "Not until after the ceremony at least." He smiled. "Until then, I am all yours."

Sonya shook her head, but Arthur could see her smile. "Let's just find a good spot to see them from." She took his arm.

Arthur escorted his wife to the lines forming on either side of the path leading to the stage. Not many people had moved here yet. This meant they got one closer to the front than most would. Still they weren't close to the stage. Oh well.

Time passed before the reps entered. There were a few who wouldn't be heading to Mars including the rich boy's daddy. The man didn't even glance around for his son. Instead headed straight for his position, ignoring everyone around him.

A warning came over both the speakers outside the room and Arthur's communicator. "Attention all UN personal assigned to Mars, please report to your posts. Those not assigned to the ship start up, please report to the launch ceremony. The commanders are t-minus ten minutes out."

Arthur felt his heart quicken with unease. Ten minutes before he saw the first glimpse of the man he was assigned under. He doubted the man would be any different from others he had as a commander: entitled asses as they'd all been.

The noise in the room became almost deafening as the rest of the people moved to line the path. Sonya moved a little closer to Arthur. Her fingers wove around his. She didn't look nervous, but he knew she was just through this action alone. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. The gesture was to tell her he would never leave her side. Her fingers replied in a soothing tickled down the back of his hand.

Over ten minutes passed. A curious hum filled the room.

"Is this normal?" Sonya asked. Her breath was warm against his ear.

"No, all commanders I know are eager to show off their position." It was true enough. Most would have waltzed in here as if they owned the world by this point.

After twenty minutes, Arthur had to wonder if they were ever go to appear. Then the doors opened. The first commander strode into the room. His armor had been polished and stood straight as the part would suggest. His blond hair was pulled back in a short ponytail. His features were young, narrow and would Arthur thought looked to have been sculpted to be prefect. His light blue eyes flashed over the crowd, but there wasn't an air in his stride or look which screamed "obey or else!" His uniform was the formal wear of the political section of the UNASF.

Behind him the other three came. The first one Arthur noticed was the tall, extremely beautiful woman. She moved with grace even as she was whispering in the ear of the man beside her. Her hair was flames and eyes the sun coupled with skin the color of bronze, she looked like an angel. But Arthur already had the most prefect and beautiful woman in the universe. Her uniform pointed to her being the one in charge of the medical staff.

His gaze snapped to the man she was whispering to. The first thing Arthur noticed was his scowl and how he mirrored the first man exactly outside of the scowl and silvery-white blond hair. His gaze was colder and heated then with a look of irritation. His lips twitched as the woman continued to whisper to him. His expression went from the scowl to a bored look.

Arthur's heart sank at the sight of his uniform. Of course, the man who was scowling had to be the lieutenant-colonel.

But where was the fourth, the one in charge of Sonya's group?

Sonya nudge him and gestured at the Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord's other side, furthest from them. He followed her gaze and blinked. The last of the command staff was just a teenaged girl. She couldn't have been older than thirteen. She clung to Abel's arm as if it were a lifeline in a storm tossed sea. Abel's own hand was wrapped almost protectively around her smaller one.

What the hell was this? Arthur stared at the group. They were all kids. In the same instance, there a hint of power in the way they walked, even the girl who looked frightened out of her mind. Not power as in entitlement either, but sheer, raw force. He knew they had were enhanced, this had been all over the news. It had never stated just what enhancements they had. Now, he knew one of them from just having had to watch those enhanced humans who worked the mines. They were physically stronger than any one man in this room.

Arthur listened to the speech Major Cain Nightlord gave off; then the listings of the seconds in command. This was the first time he got to see Tabitha's husband. Compared to Ron Fortuna, the man looked broke. His suit was worn and from the lower middle class. Still, Arthur liked him a lot more than Ron.

As the ceremony drew to a close, Arthur turned to Sonya. "I'm going to speak with Second Lieutenant Williams really fast. I'll be right back." He kissed her on the cheek.

Sonya turned it to a kiss on the lips as she always did. "Hurry back," she whispered.

Arthur grinned before he moved off. Not to his shock, Tabitha was surrounded by a few officers. She told them all to report to the security office the moment the ceremony fully wrapped up for a full briefing. Arthur could have laughed at the "briefing" part of her statement. Everyone knew it was considered good luck to through a party after a successful launch of a ship. Just like smashing wine against the haul was good luck.

Once this was over, he moved back through the crowd to where he had left his wife. He spotted her through the crowd. A few people were whispering around him.

"Who is that the lieutenant-colonel is speaking with?" one question stopped Arthur in his tracks. He edged forward a little until he noticed who Sonya was speaking with. Sure enough it was Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord. The two were deep in conversation. He couldn't make out any of what they were saying. Only that the words were quick and excited.

"That's Doctor Sonya Asran," another replied.

"You mean the leading expert on Mars?" breathed the first. "I thought she declined to join the project."

"She did. Rumor has it the UN conscripted her husband."

"Shit, you mean she's taken?"

Arthur snarled. "What did you just say?"

"Who are you buster?" demanded the man who had just made the comment on Arthur's wife being taken.

"The husband of Sonya." His eyes narrowed.

"Really?" the man snorted in disbelief. He looked Arthur up and down, unimpressed. "She's _way_ too good looking for you."

Arthur advanced on him.

"Officer!"

Arthur was pulled back moments before he would have struck the man. Arthur found himself face to face with Tabitha.

"Go to the ship and wait there for orders."

It was that man's doing! Arthur had been defending his wife and himself. "But—"

"Now!" Tabitha barked.

Arthur glared at the man, but didn't make a move towards the door.

"Officer Asran," Tabitha started.

 _Crash_!

Arthur's attention snapped away from the men and Tabitha to see what had made the noise.

Sparks moved up one of the walls from a point. Arthur followed the light down to where the lieutenant-colonel stood. The reporter had leapt back from him, her face one of utter fear and shock. He followed the reporter's gaze until Arthur saw Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord had his fist embedded in the smashed camera. It wasn't just a little dent either. He had driven the camera into the wall, destroying it beyond repair. Sparks leapt from it and up the wall.

Arthur felt his entire body grew cold. The cameras were built to last a tornado striking them and the lieutenant-colonel had destroyed one as if it were nothing.

As he watched, his superior ripped his hand from the camera and turned. The crowd leapt out of his way. He vanished from the room without a word to anyone. That-that was his superior.

"Go, now," Tabitha repeated, her voice a hushed whisper. It broke the silence as surely as gunshot.

"R-right." Arthur felt numb as he moved off.

The crowd was starting to talk again. Their voices a low hum. Arthur ignored them and moved after the lieutenant-colonel into the hall. He moved slowly. The last thing he wanted to do was speak with the man right after he had destroyed a camera.

When Arthur got to the security office onboard the ship, he stopped and peered inside. There was only one person in the room right then. His gaze locked on the door and Arthur, face expressionless.

"Rich Boy!" Arthur whispered in shock. "Where's the lieutenant-colonel?" he hissed the question as he edged into the room.

"His office," Solomon stated. "Why are you whispering?"

"I'm not here."

Solomon just gave Arthur a blank stare.

"What?" Arthur demanded.

"You, me, and the next person to arrive are to start the rounds of the ship." Solomon turned away from Arthur. His attention on his tablet once more.

"Great." Arthur laughed. "Any other orders?"

No reply came. Solomon didn't even look up.

Arthur sighed. What a perfect start to a new assignment. His superior was short tempered and a third in command who wouldn't speak or show emotion. This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** Oh my god, I can't tell you guys how much fun it was to write Arthur, especially the scene between him and Solomon from his pov.

Also, there are going to be moments where the chapters overlap scene wise. This story is important to Emperor's Mask as well as _Dawn of the Empire_ (whenever I get to that story).

Did you guys want a parts told by Tabitha as well? The story would then go (as of right now): Solomon, Arthur, Barack, Alexander, and then Tabitha. **)**


	3. Barack, Part 1: A Better Life

Dust clogged the air. It mixed with the foul scent of decay. Barack coughed and pulled the cloth over his mouth and nose higher. His eyes burned.

"Used to the pretty air now, UN dog," hissed a voice nearby. It was just another of his neighbors. The group stepped into his path.

"Move," Barack stated and narrowed his eyes under his goggles.

"Make us, doggy." The leader's cloth moved to show he was grinning, his pale skin was covered in a thick layer of dust and grit. Eyes almost sneering under his goggles. "What's that you got there?" He lunged for Barack's hand.

Barack jerked his hand into the sky. He held the flowers well out of the reach of the shorter man. "Flowers, so what?" Barack demanded.

"Give them here and you can pass."

"No." Like hell Barack would give up these flowers.

"Then fight us, doggy."

"No." Barack side stepped the thugs and moved on.

"Woof, woof, little doggy," they barked after him.

Barack glowered. It took all his self-control to keep walking.

"Those for your little doggy, bitch of a mother?"

Rage ripped through Barack. He wheeled around. "What did you just say?" Barack snapped the question. He took a step towards the man. No one, no one ever spoke of his mother in such away.

"Whoa, Bar." A hand on his arm stopped Barack from charging the man. "He's not worth it, Barack."

Barack clenched his jaw. "But, he just—"

"His not worth it," the girl pressed. Her fingers dug into his arm. "Now, let's get those flowers home."

"Saved by the little birdy, hey, doggy," sneered the leader of the group.

Barack turned from them to the girl who had stopped him. "You didn't need to stop me, Reva," he stated and started off once more.

"Right, because you weren't about to paint the ground with their faces?" Reva snorted and flicked her wrist. "You're really too overprotective of your mother, Bar." She placed her hand on his arm. "It's not a bad thing, but," she trailed off.

"But what?"

"It's nothing," Reva sighed. "Let's just get those flowers home to her. Come on, I'll race you!" She shot off down the street, running fast.

"Not fair!" Barack took off after her. He knew there was no winning a race against her. She was enhanced after all. Plus, he had no desire to wreck the flowers.

Reva shot a smirk over her shoulder. She vanished around a corner in the dust filled street.

When Barack arrived home, she was leaning against the wall, grinning. "You've gotten faster. I guess the UN really is training you to fight." She punched his shoulder.

He winced. While she didn't know her own enhancements, he often wondered if she was physically stronger than normal people just by how fast she was and how much her punches hurt. "Let's just go in." He stepped through the door into the small house. There were three rooms: a bedroom, bathroom and the main room which acted as small kitchen and sitting area in one. "Mother!" Barack called. He moved to the bedroom and grinned.

His mother was there. Her hands moved with the slightest of trimmers. She looked up from her work and her dark eyes softened at the sight of him.

"I brought flowers for you." Barack strode over to her and held out the flowers.

"You're always so thoughtful." She took the flowers, her hands wrapping around them. "Now, let me get a good look at you." Her gaze moved up and down his form. "You've lost weight. Are they not feeding you at all?"

"M-mother." Barack felt his ears burn.

She smiled. "Shall we take these flowers to Taye?" she asked.

"Mother," Barack started but stopped himself. The flowers had been for her. But, he couldn't protest when it came down to his little brother. He let out a low breath. "All right, we'll take them to Taye." He bent down and kissed his mother's forehead. "I'll let you get ready, mother."

He left the bedroom, heart aching a little at the thought of his brother.

"—course, not," Reva was speaking, her back to Barack and hand holding a communicator to her ear. "I understand, but still," she stopped, voice almost disheartened. "Right. Understood." She lowered the communicator from her ear. A small breath escaped her, shoulders slumping as she looked at the communicator.

"That didn't sound like good news," Barack commented. Actually, it had almost sounded like she was in the military. That was impossible considering the fact if they ever learned she was enhanced or the fact Barack's family had sheltered her, the UN would kill them and send her off to the mines.

Reva stiffened and turned. "How much of that did you hear?" she demanded.

Barack frowned. "Not much, I just entered the room."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Mom wants to visit Taye," he said as he felt his unease deepen a little. She was acting weird.

"Oh." Reva relaxed a little. "Do you want me to come with you both?"

"That would be sweet of you, dear." His mother had entered the room, now wearing a shawl over her shoulders and a cloth over her face. The goggles were worn on the top of her head and looked as if they had seen far better days. She cradled the flowers in her arms as if they were a baby.

"All right then, let's go visit Taye and your dad."

Barack had to fight a scowl at Reva mentioning his so called father. The bloody coward! He managed to keep the scowl from his face and turned to his mother, holding out his arm. "Mother?"

The place they headed was just outside the slums of the dome. Barack stopped before the two graves and released his mother's arm. She gently placed the flowers before a shabby tombstone.

His mother settled herself on the ground and placed her hand on the stone. "My sweet, little boy," her whisper was choked as she smiled, so very softly, at the stone.

Barack lowered his gaze.

Taye had been five when the UN had learned of his existence. He was an illegal child, meaning his parents hadn't gone through the contracts to have a second child. Such contracts could take years to go through and many times than naught, the parents could end up conceiving long before said contract became authorized. His parents hadn't even started the contract and thus there had been no way to ever make Taye legal.

Barack's nails bit into his palm. His eyes burned with sorrow and rage as he looked at his little brother's grave.

It was policy, bloody policy, to put illegal children to sleep! The day the UN had come, they'd ripped Taye from Barack's mother's arms. His father had gull to hold her back from running after them then, less than a month later he had ended his own life. The coward! He hadn't fought to save his own son. Then-then he had left them, just like that.

He would change this world. Someway, somehow, he would find away. The military was that way; yet, so far all it had brought him was more disappointments than anything else. It was so corrupt.

Barack's hand loosened. His heart ached with despair. There was no way he could ever achieve change in such a military. No hope left for families like his, for mothers like his.

"Bar."

He felt warmth on his arm as Reva warped her arms around his. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

A few moments passed before Barack felt her stiffened.

"I have to go." She raced off faster than Barack could even register what had happened.

A few moments later, he knew why she'd run. "Officer Barack!"

Barack turned to see a member of the UNASF striding from a vehicle towards him. Barack straightened and saluted a superior officer.

His mother got off the ground.

The officer returned the salute. "I have orders to take you to Central Base. There's no time to delay."

"Sir?" Barack asked.

"Now, Officer."

"Sir!" Barack straightened once more. He turned his mother and gave her briefest of hugs. "I'll send you message soon, mother."

"You'd better." She returned his embrace. "Stay safe. And be certain to eat."

"I will." Barack pulled back from her. He moved after the other soldier.

A short flight later, Barack found himself at central base. He glanced around, rather uneasy. A woman was moving towards him. The rankings on her uniform marked her as a second-lieutenant.

"Sir!" Barack saluted her as she drew near.

"At ease," she said as she returned the salute.

Barack moved to stand at attention.

"As of this morning, an officer assigned to the Red Mars Project was reported as murdered," the second-lieutenant started.

Murdered? Cold dread wrapped around Barack's heart. Did she think he had something to do with it?

"As such, the security force is one member short. You have been reassigned to a year contract with the Red Mars Security Task Force, under Lieutenant-Colonel Abel Nightlord."

Barack felt his jaw drop. What? "Permission to speak freely, sir?" Barack managed to ask through his shock.

The second lieutenant sighed. "Permission granted, Soldier."

"I'm sorry, sir, but surely I wasn't even on the list. It's just, it's such an important project," he started.

"Why would you be considered?" She guessed his question.

Barack nodded.

"You have an outstanding military record soldier," she informed him. "The question I would ask is, why weren't you on the list to being with?"

Barack had to force himself not to shift. There was notch in his past. His brother, his precious little brother.

"I'm sorry you couldn't pack before leaving or give your family a proper farewell, but those leaving with the commanders are gather now." The second lieutenant turned strode down the hall.

Barack hurried after her. He kept silent.

The night was cool as he followed her out onto the launch pad. Sure enough a number of soldiers were gathered there. When Barack joined the group, he felt unease crash down around him. This didn't feel right. He shifted, moving from foot to the next, and looked around at the crowd.

"Tabitha!"

Barack jumped at the sudden shout. He turned to see a man of average height with messy brown hair moving through the other soldiers. The soldier stopped behind the second lieutenant. It was rather obvious they knew one another. Barack averted his gaze as fast as he could. This was when he saw someone wasn't standing with group of soldiers. A tall, thin soldier stood at the edge of the launch pad, his gaze locked on the stars.

The night was pretty, but it was just that, nighttime.

Barack forced himself to relax a little. The next hour was spent on a safety briefing to head to Lunar Base. When Barack took his seat in the shuttle, the unease lessened in his heart. He was really going, wasn't he?

Mars.

From what he knew of this project, the pay even for someone like him, would be enough to see his mother and Reva far from the slums. It wasn't a chance to change anything, not with only a year contract, but even the pay for that year would be enough. He felt his heart lighten and he leaned back in his seat.

Beside him, the man he had seen at the edge of the launch pad was engaged in conversation with soldier who knew the second lieutenant. Their names soon came out as being Solomon and Arthur Arsan. Barack did his best to ignore them, feeling guilty he had even overheard their names.

The shuttle landed with a soft jolt. Barack felt his heart start to race as he fumbled over the straps. The moon. Was he really on the moon? He wanted to race out and look out at Earth. Instead he forced his feet to move one in front of the other. None of the felt real. His ears rang, head spinning with how surreal it all felt. He was on the moon.

His eyes widened as he listened to the second lieutenant. He was on the moon, but tomorrow-tomorrow he would be heading for _Mars_. Only hours ago, he had been with his mother on leave, morning his little brother. Now, for the first time in his life, Barack was in space.

When they were dismissed, Barack followed the others to the bunks. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling and smiling. Tomorrow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What would his new commander be like? Corrupt or, for once, the kind of leader the people could follow?

He opened his eyes. His smile faltered. Was it a pipe dream to hope his commander was a good leader? Perhaps, but he wanted, so badly to hope. No matter how childish it might be, hope was all he had to go off of. If he could find the one commander, the one leader, who could inspire true loyalty, then perhaps change wasn't too farfetched of a dream.

Barack drifted into sleep with this thought warming him.

Restlessness woke him long before the alarm would have sounded. Barack slid out of his bunk and dressed. He wanted to get a good spot during the ceremony. Barack moved into the large room. A few were already there. One of them was the second lieutenant and a man in a rather worn, almost shabby suit. The two of them were in deep conversation.

Barack shifted and moved to try and avoid them but he caught a few of their words in the near empty room.

"—ill."

Barack stopped at this. It was the man who had spoken.

"Are you certain?" the second lieutenant asked.

"I am, but," the man trailed off and gave a heavy sigh. "I'll speak with him on the ship. I doubt his father actually transferred him to the project."

"We should tell someone, love."

"No." The man shook his head. "It could mean what little time he has left will be spent in jail or robbed from him. I will not be responsible for that, Tabitha."

"Kayson," the second lieutenant protested. "He could become a liability to the security force."

"You have him and another, Barack, I believe, as a third ranked. If he becomes such, I will see to it that he doesn't get assigned anything," he hesitated, "strenuous."

Barack felt a mixture of dread and excitement sweep through him. His heart soared. He was third? He couldn't believe it. Even if he shared the ranking with-with whoever this really ill man was they were talking about. The thought sent dread lancing through him. Who would be so stupid as to risk their life going to Mars? Mars was already so dangerous, but to come with an illness? Barack shivered. He didn't want to think on this or hear more.

Guilt prickled at him as he moved off. He shouldn't have been listening in. It was wrong. Still – he closed his eyes and stopped near the stage. What was going on? What was he even doing here?

A few hours passed. More people trickled into the room and soon a low hum of chatter sounded through the space. Barack shifted from one foot to the next. He skimmed the crowd, but there was no one there he had ever served with.

Barack let out a small breath and kept his position close to the stage. He didn't even move when the announcement came the commanders were about to arrive. Unease pulsed through his body. He didn't know what to expect. Hope or dread? He took deep breath and release the air slowly through his nose.

The noise in the room increased as time went on. The commanders were late. Barack glanced around at the unease now appearing on faces around him.

Then, a brief moment of silence passed through the crowd. The soft hum picked up again which marked the entrance of the commanders. Barack turned his attention to the stage and waited. The only ones up there was the camera and the reporter. The UN representatives who were here, were seated off to one side, just off the stage. This was the moment for the commanders, not the UN representatives.

The first of the commanders to mount the stage, was a tall, young man who didn't look much older than Barack. His uniform was rimmed in red. It marked him as the leader of the colony proper. Barack had read the names and ranks of each commander the previous night. So this man had to be Major Cain Nightlord.

The next three mounted the stage together. The youngest of the Nightlord siblings released the lieutenant-colonel's arm and moved to position at the far end of the stage. Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord stood just ahead of Barack. It looked as if the man was about scowl, but then his expression remained bored. His cold, wintery eyes skimmed the crowd as the major started to speak.

Barack stiffened. The sharp gaze of the lieutenant-colonel locked onto him. He founded himself trapped in the hard stare, a mouse under the gaze of a hawk. He felt as if the lieutenant-colonel was sizing him up. Then, his gaze shifted away from Barack. Air hissed between Barack's teeth and he forced himself to relax. That hadn't been a fun experience.

He forced himself to focus on the seconds as they were called up to the stage. There was an odd feeling from two of them. Barack felt almost, cold, as he looked at Ron Fortuna and Shane Wilson.

When the speech was over, Barack moved after Second Lieutenant Williams. "You're all to report to the security office once the ceremony if fully over," she informed them. "There will be a briefing—"

Arthur snorted at this. Barack felt his spin stiffen but Second Lieutenant Williams didn't react to Arthur's rudeness.

"—on what each of your task will be during the voyage to Mars. Am I understood?"

"Understood!" Barack and few others chanted as they saluted her. This marked the end of the briefing.

Barack moved off. He was actually grateful it hadn't been given by the lieutenant-colonel. There was just something frightening in the man's gaze.

Not much was going on now. He saw the major was wrapping up an interview and observed as the reporter moved off to find another of the commanders. Barack stayed well away from the major as the UN representatives approached him. The last thing he wanted was to be caught up in politics or over hear something he wasn't supposed to… again.

There was nothing to do. Barack looked around. No one was going to speak with him and, if he was honest with himself, he was eager to get to work.

 _Crash_!

Barack jumped and whipped around.

His heart stopped at the sight of the lieutenant-colonel. The man had destroyed the camera. And not just a little. It was smashed against a wall, his arm embedded up to the elbow in metal. Sparks were tossed into the air, cascading up the wall.

Horror filled Barack. He felt as a dream, the fragile hope he had clung to, shattered before his eyes. This man – he couldn't care. Not with such a temper. Not with having just completely destroyed the camera.

Barack felt himself take a step back.

He had never even imagined such raw power.

The man ripped his arm from the camera. It clattered to the ground, the sound as thunder within the silence of the space. Without a word, Abel turned and strode from the room. The people leapt out of his way. Fear could almost be tasted in the air now.

"Go, now."

The words, though soft, echoed through room. Barack turned, almost numb to the world. He saw the second lieutenant standing before Arthur.

"R-right," the man stuttered before he moved towards the door as well.

A low hum was starting to pick up through the space.

Barack took a deep breath and started after Arthur. He didn't want to stay here, but, he also didn't want to face his boss. Dear god. This wasn't happening, was it? This man, how could he be a commander? His temper, well, it was actually close to one of the commanders Barack had before now.

The way to handle this was to keep his head low and obey orders. He wouldn't step out of line. He wouldn't draw attention to himself. Yes, this was the only way to deal with bad tempered commanders.

"Great."

Barack jumped. He hadn't noticed he was already in the hall leading to the security office.

The one who had spoken was Arthur Asran. He stood just in the door into the office. "Any other orders?" Arthur asked with an almost nervous laugh.

Barack walked over to the man. "Is the lieutenant-colonel in there?" he asked, keeping his voice steady.

"In this office, according to the rich boy." Arthur jabbed his finger into the security office behind them.

"Good, another is here." Solomon walked over to them, his features expressionless. "You, you're joining us for rounds."

"Already?" Barack asked. "The ship hasn't even taken off."

"Guess we get to make certain no one is trying to bomb the engines." Arthur shrugged. "It'll be a lot better than that good luck party which will be thrown."

Barack fell in beside the older man. There was something about his easy going nature which was relaxing. Barack felt the tension easing from his body. The fear was lessening as well. He took a deep breath; glad it didn't snag on fear or dread this time.

"Party?" he asked.

"What, is this your first time on ship?" Arthur asked, with a teasing tone.

"Err, actually, yes." Barack gave the man a small smile. "It's actually my first time off Earth."

"You're really fresh off the training grounds then, newbie?"

"What? No!" Barack glared at the man. "I've been in the military for a year now," he defended himself.

Solomon was walking a little ahead of them, his back straight and stride even. He didn't seem the least bit interested in joining the conversation.

The halls were starting to fill with people. Barack moved to one side, trying to make himself small while keeping pace with the stride Solomon set.

Arthur laughed. "You would have better luck if you used your bulk to ram the crowd, newbie."

"I'm not a newbie!" Barack felt himself flush. He didn't want to ram through the crowd and he wasn't new to the military.

Arthur laughed. "Well, you're a newbie compared to me, kid." The man gave Barack a friendly slap on the back. "Stick with me, I'll show you the ropes of space travel."

"You mean ignoring your commander," Solomon stated, tone bland.

"What? I would never," Arthur denied.

Solomon just shrugged.

"The party will be starting just after launch," a voice came over the comm. system.

"Thank god we're doing this. We get to miss it." Arthur grinned. "Though, you two kids haven't been to one before, have you?"

Solomon didn't reply.

"I just said I hadn't," Barack said with a glare at the shorter man.

Arthur's grin widened. "Well, trust me, rounds are way better than those parties. Something always goes wrong in them. The last time," Arthur started to launch into a story over how the entire party had gone from great to extremely bad in the course of thirty minutes. The party had ended with the commanding officer in the medical bay for a week.

As he told the story, Barack felt the ship launching. Or that was what he assumed the dropping feeling in his gut was.

Solomon staggered a little. A small, uneven breath escaped him.

"You all right, Rich Boy?" Arthur asked, concern in his voice. "You look a little pale." He reached out to Solomon.

"I'm fine," Solomon stated. Solomon shrugged off Arthur's hand and continued down the hall.

Barack watched him go. His eyes wide. Hadn't Doctor Williams been telling the second lieutenant someone was ill? No, it was stupid to think it was Solomon, but still. Dread settled in the pit of Barack's stomach. Solomon was the other third in command.

He slowly started after the other two. There was nothing Barack even knew about being a third ranked officer. When he had seen he was one of two, he had been relieved. It meant someone he could help and could help in return, but if Solomon really was the one who was ill?

Barack took a deep breath and straightened. He would make it through this. It was a year. One year which would see his mother from the slums. He would make it!

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** So yeah, Barack's chapter has a little more focus on the lead up to the project than the others had. There is a reason for that which will be apparent as the story moves forward.

Also, I love Reva! I literally just made her and adore her already.

Omg, poor Barack, he's so easy to tease. **)**


	4. Alexander, Part 1: A Pilot Born

Alexander drummed his fingers against the panel. His eyes moving over the controls of the ship's systems. He ran his gloved hand over the controls. The feeling of them sent excitement through him. At long last, he was a pilot!

The excitement swelled in him. He was the best pilot the UN had and he knew it. His skills were unmatched in any simulator, but he hadn't gotten much flying time outside of shuttles. He traced the pilot's seat with his fingers and moved around the bridge. Just as he was returning to the pilot's seat, one of the communicators he had one him went off.

"Yeah?" Alexander asked, but no one was on the radio. He cursed and grabbed the other one. "Sorry, Nihilum, I grabbed the wrong one first."

A soft chuckle came from the other end. "It's quite all right, Alexander."

"Yeah, screw up this mission, Alex," teased another, female voice.

"Don't call me Alex, Reva," Alexander hissed at the girl.

"Touchy much," she poked back.

"Enough, the both of you," Nihilum broke up the fight before it could start. "We don't have time for bickering between us. Reva, Barack should have just been reassigned to the Red Mars Project," he started.

"What? But, Nihilum, he can't go there. You said there was something Isaak had planned for those who go. His mother needs him here! She can't lose him as well." Reva continued on and on, sounding frightened out of her mind over this matter.

"Na, you're just scared you'll lose your boyfriend," Alexander cut in stop her from continuing with what time they had on the comm.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"I understand you're worried," Nihilum started in patient tones, "but we need more eyes and ears in the project than just Alexander. Barack, while not part of this group, is still like a brother to you, Reva. He will be able to aid my children."

Alexander scowled and leaned against a wall. Here they went of Nihilum's children again. Granted, Alexander couldn't blame the man for being worried about the four of them. There was something Isaak was planning for them and it could end up destroying everything. Or so Nihilum told him.

"This mission is vital to our future, Reva. The future of all our kind. Do you want it to fail?"

"Of course not," Reva stated.

"Then you understand why it was we needed Barack to join the mission despite the fact he's not enhanced."

"I understand, but still," she stopped herself for arguing with Nihilum. Her voice almost trembled with her emotions.

"Everything will be fine, Reva," Nihilum consoled her. "We'll see them all again, one day." He cleared his throat. "Once Barack's departed, bring his mother to our hide out. It won't be long before Isaak makes his move, both within the UN higher control and with the group of our kind he's amassed. I don't want her caught in the crossfire."

"Right. Understood." Reva's end went silent.

"Alexander, has there been any sign of Isaak's group yet?"

"No, but I only just arrived aboard the ship."

Alexander could almost see Nihilum nodding on the other side of the radio. The old man would be deep in thought then. "Keep an eye out for those few smuggled onboard," Nihilum told him. "I doubt they'll stay quiet for long after the launch."

"What am I supposed to do against them?" he demanded. "I'm alone here and even the smuggled group is going to be large."

"And meant only to strike unease into the hearts of the people. My children must show they're on the side of humanity."

"Great, do I go and say 'hey, side with both sides'? Or what?" Alexander scowled.

A soft laugh came from Nihilum. "Heavens, no. You are my eyes and ears on Mars, Alexander."

Alexander bowed his head. Strands of his hair fell into his eyes. "Is it really possible?" he whispered the question. "To create a world without hunger?"

"Anything is possible," Nihilum replied gently. "Never give into despair, Alex."

There was no annoyance when Nihilum spoke the nickname, nothing but a warmth which filled Alexander's heart. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, almost savoring the way Nihilum spoke the name. It was soft, almost caring.

"I won't," Alexander vowed.

"Good. Be safe, Alexander."

The link went silent. Alexander let out a long breath and hid the second communicator. There were so many dangerous on this mission to Mars. Death was a very real possibility. Yet, the gains far outweighed the risks. If Nihilum's four children could end up becoming the leaders he hoped they were, they could very unify the people on this project. Still, this was assuming whatever Isaak had planned didn't royally screw them.

Alexander sighed and looked at the bridge. It was a problem for tomorrow. Right now, he needed to focus on readying the ship for tomorrow's launch. There was preparing for the final system checks and more.

He moved over to the pilot's seat and took it. He felt a small smile appear on his features. It felt right to finally be seated here. Without Nihilum, Alexander knew he would never have made it into the UNASF let along onto the Red Mars Project as one of the top pilots. He started the system checks.

"So you're the newbie pilot." Another had entered the bridge. "Tch, I can't believe you were placed as lead pilot here. You have zero experience."

"But I can fly circles around you," Alexander retorted with a glare at the other pilot.

The man's eyes narrow and he stocked over to the number two's seat. It was just the two of them until tomorrow when the ceremony started and then the launch. This ship would soon be packed to capacity. Well, beyond it actually with the sacrificial lambs Isaak would smuggle onboard.

The second pilot's company was cold and angered. Alexander ignored the man. He was a better pilot than that man could ever hope to be as it was. The second pilot left to head for his bunk. Alexander didn't leave the ship. He had tasks to see to by Nihilum. Plus, it would be nice to see the ship before more people arrived onto it.

Alexander stretched and left the bridge. The ship was massive with more than enough space for the one hundred thousand who would be on it for the first trip. It could actually hold over twice that, but the first trip was for the vital personal. Most ships would launch the day following in a similar design to this one. Enough to get the other nine hundred thousand colonists to Mars. Those ships would return to Earth with the first resources which had already been mined while this one would stay behind and be loaded up over the course of seven months on Mars.

The ship was quiet then. A few of Lunar Security were at the entrance onto the ship. As Alexander passed, he watched one stretch and yawn. They then complained a little about this being as close to the project either of them would ever get.

There was so much hope for the Red Mars Project. So many needed to succeed. If this colony made it, more could be built up on Mars and humans could move there and expand again with little restrictions like Earth had been before Isaac Butler had taken control of the UN and unified the world under him. The wars over recourses had ended with this, but humanity was still struggling. There wasn't enough food to go around.

Alexander could see his childhood friends, living on the streets with him, as they slowly starved to death. The images were burned into his mind as raw as the feeling of stabbing hunger in his gut. Trash had been the only food source for any of them. He had been one of the only two to survive. The others had died not long after Nihilum had found them. The man had nursed Alexander back to a healthy state.

Alexander let out a low breath and stopped near the security office. He glanced into the dark office which would become a second home to him on the trip to Mars. He doubled as a pilot as well as a member of the Security Task Force under Lieutenant-Colonel Abel Nightlord.

Nihilum had told Alexander a great deal on his commander. Abel was a kind, gentle man who hide this from the world behind a wall of anger and rage. He would never let others see just how much he cared unless they threatened his sister. In which case this earned them full force of Abel's ire. Nihilum had told Alexander to never be off put by Abel or his temper. If anyone could change the world it was Abel and Lilith. Abel, though unknown by even the UN, was a natural leader, even if he could be a bit destructive at times. He acted out because it hurt so much when he tried to trust to only have that trust betrayed.

"Show him he can trust you without question, Alexander," Nihilum had said. "You will find none as loyal and strong as Abel. He must become the leader of the colony over Cain if all of you are to survive Isaak's plan."

Alexander had asked about Cain but soon learned the eldest of the Nightlord's was the one who focused far too much on his siblings' lives than anything else. Under his command, the colony would easily fall into chaos and right into the trap Isaak had set for them. The only ones who could keep the people safe was Abel and that was assuming Alexander could get him into such a position. He feared something would have to happen to the major for Nihilum to get his wish of Abel being the one to officially take command of the colony.

This would only hurt Nihilum because Cain was also his son.

Alexander shook his head. It wasn't his concern right now. Plus, Abel could have changed since Nihilum had last seen him. There was a chance the UN had stamped out whatever qualities were in him to be the great leader Nihilum saw in his youngest boy. Hopes were so easily smashed. Torn to little pieces on the wind. The only reason Alexander now stood on this ship was because Nihilum had hacked the UN's systems and placed both him and his wife into the project. There was no way to trace it, but still… the fact remained Alexander wouldn't be standing here without the man.

A small breath escaped Alexander. There was nothing amiss here.

He turned and headed for his quarters. Since his wife was also part of the prelaunch crew, they had been given a small room for just the two of them. Nihilum had gotten her in as a doctor, which was what he had gotten her into school for as it was. She wasn't highly ranked but still, the UN wouldn't waste anything. If a spouse of a member could be of use on Mars, then they were put to work.

Alexander entered the room. Not to his shock, his wife was waiting up for him. Her eyes narrowed a little as her gaze locked on his features.

"What?" Alexander demanded.

"You've a troubled look in your eyes," she commented.

"So?" He crossed the room as he stripped the coat of his uniform. He removed his shirt, placing both on small trunk at the end of the bed.

She sighed. "You were thinking about that day again, weren't you, Alexander?"

His muscles stiffened down his back. Then Alexander felt himself ease a little at the feeling of her hands on his back. Her fingers were cool and light against his skin.

"You don't need to think on it anymore, Alexander." She leaned into him. "Both of us are here, now, _alive_."

Alexander felt her hand move to his shoulder. He placed his hand over hers. "You risk so much by staying with us. By staying with _me_ ," he whispered.

"Hush."

"Celia," he started. His wife was a normal human, meaning she didn't have enhancements. She had stayed with Nihilum's group out of loyalty to the man who had saved her from starvation. And the only other option for an illegally born child was death. Celia had no way to know if she was legal or not. Nihilum had made certain she was placed into the UN data banks just to be safe. Still…

"Hush." She sank onto the bed, pulling him with her. Her lips pressed into his.

Alexander returned the kiss. Perhaps it didn't matter either way. She was with him for him not because of what he was. Though, he hoped his piloting skill was part of the attraction.

The next morning came all too quickly. Alexander rose early, only getting a few hours of sleep. He left Celia to sleep and headed for the ship. Today marked the day of the ceremony. Late last night, the others in the military would have arrived in several shuttles.

Alexander leapt to one side when a tall man appeared.

"Oh, sorry." It wasn't a man at all, but rather a boy in his late teens. He towards over Alexander. "I didn't see you there." There was a slight flush to his face to show he really hadn't.

"Just watch where you're going next time," Alexander grumbled. He moved around the kid then paused and looked back. "You're also a member of the security force?"

He nodded. His dark brown eyes locked on Alexander. "I'm Officer Barack." He held out his hand.

So this was Reva's crush. "Alexander Barvon, the best pilot you'll ever meet." He took the boy's hand.

Barack blinked. "Isn't that a little cocky?"

"Not when it's true." Alexander gave him a grin. "I must be off. I have preflight preparations to oversee. Wave at the lieutenant-colonel for me!" He waved over his shoulder as he strode off once more.

The rest of the time before launch passed in a frenzy of activity. The preflight systems checks ran while the pilots moved between each computer to make certain everything was going to work right. The last of the loading was also taking place while they worked.

"Shit, I wish I could be at the ceremony," grumbled one of the other pilot's.

"And miss this?" Alexander demanded. "No amount of speeches could ever replace the preflight checks."

The other pilots rolled their eyes and returned to work.

The launch didn't come soon enough to Alexander. He was ready to be off the moment the first of the preflight checks came back in the green. He waited on the others. Not every day would he be on duty as a pilot. He had to split his work between both piloting and security. He took his seat in the pilot's chair.

"Flight checks are in the green," the second informed Alexander.

"Systems are a go," the third stated.

Alexander checked to make certain everything else was in order. The crew as all board now, most heading towards the quarters. He nodded. All lights were green for launch. He took them out.

A grin spread across his face. While this ship took more than one pilot, it was nice to fly her. She moved through space smoothly. Such a beauty. His wife would be jealous.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** So, a little shorter of a chapter than the last ones. There wasn't much to go over in Alexander's first part other than setting the stage with him, so to speak. **)**


	5. Tabitha, Part 1: A Second's Trial

**Surprise!**

* * *

Tabitha moved through the silent halls of Lunar Base towards the room the launch ceremony would be held in. She had woken to a message from her husband who had only just arrived at the base. He had wanted to meet to discuss a matter. Right now the room would be empty or close to it.

She entered the room and looked around. Kayson was standing, looking towards the stage with an almost thoughtful frown to his features. He was wearing his best suit, his hair brushed for the occasion which pointed to the fact he wasn't planning on leaving the room to prepare for the ceremony proper. He thumbed one of the crosses which always hung from his belt.

"You wanted to talk," Tabitha spoke in a soft voice so to gently pull him from his thoughts instead of jarring him from them. He had always been a thoughtful man which was only ever matched, in her mind, by the depths of his kindness.

"Yes." Kayson turned towards her. The rosary dropped to his leg. "It's on a matter related one of the security personal."

Tabitha frowned. She couldn't figure anything would warrant a doctor to be this worried about and he was worried. "I looked over the files last night," she told him. "The only matter I saw which was odd was we have two tied for third in command."

"I saw given Barack was transferred at the last minute to the project proper." Kayson looked her in the eye. His dark eyes filled with worry. "It's related to the other third in command officer."

"Solomon? His father transferred him to the project," Tabitha stated. She remembered his file. He was a brilliant man. He had jumped between projects and areas of study all his life and was marked down as a genus by the UN. One of the skills which had leapt out at her was his knowledge within genetic weapons, having researched them and even attempted to build a prototype. She had found it odd he had signed on with military after his teenage years having been spent in matters related to genetic science.

Still, there was no denying his record was clean, outside of the complaints about his father giving him jobs other officers had to work years to achieve.

"He is a good officer, spotless record and a brilliant scientist," Tabitha summed up. "What did you find about him that has you this worried?"

"He's ill."

Shock swept through Tabitha. "Are you certain?" Her shock was hidden from the question. Her mind whirled. This made no sense. None would assign someone with an illness to this project. They would be a liability no matter how brilliant they were.

"I am, but," Kayson trailed off. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'll speak with him on the ship. I doubt his father actually transferred him to the project."

"We should tell someone, love," Tabitha protested. Her heart flickered with a sudden fear for the project and the officer's safety. By the tone of Kayson's voice, Solomon's illness was serious.

"No." Kayson gave the slightest shake of his head.

No? Tabitha stared at him, horror filling her.

"It could mean what little time he has left will be spent in jail or robbed from him. I will not be responsible for that, Tabitha."

"Kayson," she started to protest again. "He could become a liability to the security force." Especially given he had stated Solomon didn't have a lot of time left. A part of her feared for Solomon's health and safety as member of the security team. Another didn't want him as a member of her team. He would be a liability to those around him. He could get someone else _killed_.

"You have him and another, Barack, I believe, as a third ranked. If he becomes such, I will see to it that he doesn't get assigned anything," he hesitated, "strenuous."

Tabitha fought the urge to scowl. That wasn't the point. "He could get someone killed," she retorted in a far softer voice. She could hear footsteps and glanced over her shoulder to see Barack heading towards the stage. More people would be arriving soon.

"I will not be the reason he is robbed of his life early, Tabitha." Kayson's hand was gentle against hers. His eyes soft and filled with infinite patience and kindness. "I promise, if fighting ever breaks out, I will force him to remain with the doctors. Speak with the Lieutenant-Colonel, have Solomon, without telling the lieutenant-colonel what's wrong with him, assigned a desk job." Kayson rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "Tabitha, he most likely just wants to see Mars before he dies. To do something worthwhile with his last year."

Her protests died in her throat. "All right. I'll speak with Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord over assigning Solomon a desk job."

"Thank you, my love." Kayson smiled at her. He led her over to a place where it would be easy for the both of them to get to the stage when their names were called.

Silence fell between them as time passed. Tabitha watched the others filing into the room. She made note of every one of her officers who entered. Arthur entered with all but one of his bunk mates and broke from them. He made a direct beeline for his wife.

Tabitha frowned. "Odd," she muttered.

"Hmm?" Kayson shifted beside her. "What is?"

"Solomon didn't enter with rest of his bunk mates," she explained.

"Not shocking." Kayson turned back to the stage.

Tabitha felt her frown deepen. She itched to ask for him to explain further but withheld the temptation. Perhaps Solomon was just late or hurt. Or wasn't coming to avoid his father. The last one must have been what he was doing. If his father hadn't actually authorized the transfer, he would be doing his best to lay low until the ship launched. They wouldn't turn back just to return one officer to Lunar Base.

The more people who filed in, the harder it become to keep track of those working security.

Tabitha gave up and turned her gaze towards the path from the doors to the stage. She and Kayson stood close to it so as not annoy people by having to push their way to the stage at the end of the speech.

The representatives entered a short time later. Tabitha barely heard the announce the commanders were ten minutes out. The nose increased in level as it become the commanders were late. Tabitha did her best to ignore this kept her gaze locked on what she could see of the door.

They were a little later than she had excepted given General Hall would have wanted to speak with them one last time.

Then, the entered.

Kayson moved a little beside her. "He looks furious," he commented. His gaze was locked on Abel. "You'll have your hands full if he has a nasty temper," his breath was warm on her ear.

Tabitha nodded in agreement. Her gaze shifted to Lieutenant Lilith. She looked the kindest out of all the command staff. Her demeanor almost that of a mother to Abel. In the same moment, Tabitha saw the way her golden eyes lingered on Abel in contrast to Cain. It wasn't motherly she felt for the Lieutenant-Colonel at all.

A shiver raced through Tabitha. They couldn't be romantically involved, could they? It wasn't wise to get emotionally entangled with another member of the command staff. All the more so because they had been raised together.

She shook the thought from her mind. All that mattered was it didn't interfere with the mission. She would intervene if it did.

A small laugh escaped her as Cain started his speech. It wasn't the formal one had been assigned. It was rather amusing but also every dangerous given the looks the representatives shot him. In her opinion, it was better than formal speech the suits had prepared for this occasion.

"At this time, will Lieutenant Shane Wilson, Second-Lieutenant Tabitha Williams, Doctor Ron Fortuna, and Doctor Kayson Williams come forward."

"That us," Kayson muttered.

Tabitha smiled a little at the nerves in his voice. His features betrayed none of it as the two of them stepped out. Ron had been standing close and stepped between them in the now single file row. Tabitha suppressed a shiver. She felt as if the doctor was glaring at her with murderous intent.

Tabitha mounted the stage and stopped before Cain. This close to the man, she felt almost smaller than she should have. The power in movements and his height made for an extremely intimidating mixture.

"The four of you were chosen because you're the best in your field, not because of your military rank or who you know," Cain continued. "Lieutenant Shane Wilson, you're transferred to my command as an advisor."

"Sir." Tabitha watched the wessel of a man salute Cain. He moved behind his commander. He shot Tabitha a look of utter superiority from behind Cain's back.

"Second-Lieutenant Tabitha Williams, you've been transferred from Lunar Base security to Mars as Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord's second."

Tabitha saluted both Cain and Abel. She moved behind Abel to stand a little ways from Shane.

"It seems I won this round," Shane hissed at her.

She gritted her teeth to restain snapping at the man as Cain continued to speak.

"So much for your spotless record," Shane taunted.

"You only got in because of Isaac Butler," she hissed so low her voice wasn't heard by anyone. Though she felt Abel glance at them. She bit the inside of her mouth and restrained saying more. She forced herself to stare at her commander's back instead of listening to Shane being an entitled ass.

She would rather work security as it was.

"We depart at o'six hundred hours. You're to report to your project heads to receive further orders," Cain concluded the speech.

Damn. Tabitha winced on the inside. She had missed her husband being formally assigned as second to Lilith. It took every piece of her self-control to not shoot Shane a nasty look.

She left the stage, grateful to get away from Shane. A few of the officers found her and she told them to report to the ship after the ceremony officially ended. She was too annoyed at Shane to even care when Arthur gave a soft snort at her orders.

The others moved off. Tabitha relaxed, letting out a long breath. Everything was going smoothly enough. She glanced around. Kayson was speaking the Lilith. Tabitha shook her head. She could speak with Kayson that night. She skimmed the space for Abel. It would be a good time to speak with the man over the party related to the launch. She doubted he would have any knowledge of it as it was.

She spotted him speaking with Sonya Asran. Tabitha started towards Abel when a commotion caught her attention.

"The husband of Sonya," Arthur growled.

"Really?"

Tabitha turned to see one of the science team looking at Arthur with an almost unimpressed expression. "She's _way_ too good looking for you."

Oh hell. That was the one line one never crossed with Arthur: his wife. She needed to stop this before Arthur actually did try killing the man for that comment. She strode over to them.

Arthur advanced, looking murderous.

"Officer!" Tabitha called Arthur to order. She pulled him back before he could take a swing at the other man. It was easy enough to force him to look at her. "Go to the ship and wait there for orders," she ordered.

Arthur bristled and shot the man a look which told her he knew it had been the other man who started it. "But—"

"Now!" Tabitha cut him off. It didn't bloody matter if it was the other man's fault. Arthur didn't need this on record.

Arthur glared at her. He opened his mouth, ready to protest further.

"Officer Asran—"

 _Crash_! Her words were drown in the sudden sound.

Tabitha glanced around for the source of the sound. Her gaze fell over the lieutenant-colonel, his arm embedded in the camera. Well, matters had just to from bad to worse in less than a heartbeat. All of the officers would now be too frightened of him. She could tell even Arthur was by how pale he had become.

The sound of people moving turned her attention back to Abel. She was in time to see him leave the room.

"Go now," Tabitha had to fight to get the words out. They were barely a whisper but resounded through the room.

"R-right." Arthur moved off.

He was followed from the room only a moment later by Barack.

Dread filled Tabitha's heart. It was going to take all her skill to keep the officers from mutiny. If she kept his head low, the others would be less likely to fear him. Yes, this would have to do.

She started after Barack. He had long since vanished by the time she entered the hall beyond. She kept her pace slow as she headed for the ship. She ran over what she would say to her commander. In all honesty, she almost dreaded having to face him herself. Yet, she was his second. It was her job to speak with him.

When she arrived at the security office, it was to find Arthur and Barack had both left. She frowned and looked towards the cameras. It took her a moment to locate them. They were following behind Solomon on what looked to be a patrol. Abel must have sent the three of them out.

Her heart flickered with unease as she watched Solomon. It was clear he was _leading_ the portal. Was he really in any condition to do so? Granted, Kayson had only told he was dying. She didn't have a clue from what. Still, he couldn't have been the best choice as a leader for a portal.

She moved over to the lieutenant-colonel's office. Sure enough, he was in his office, already working. She knocked on the door frame.

Abel looked up from the screen. His gaze locking onto her.

"You put Solomon in charge of a patrol?" she asked, her voice even.

"Yes," Abel confirmed, a hint of heat to his voice. "He is one of the two third in command officers," he pointed out.

"He is," Tabitha agreed, "but his skill set is more suited to office work." She kept her words delicate. Damn, this wasn't even what she wanted to discuss first.

"I'm well aware he's not in the best physical health," Abel stated.

"You are?" The question slipped from her before she could stop it.

Abel nodded. "It was a little obvious when I saw him a moment ago. Still, he's a good officer and, from what I saw in his record, would already know this ships layout better than any of the others. He can handle leading a patrol group as well as his assignments as third in command."

Tabitha bit back the urge to tell Abel off. He wasn't a doctor! Instead she took a deep breath. "On another matter, sir," she started, "your actions before leaving the ceremony will have placed those serving under you on edge. Is there a reason you destroyed that camera?"

"I was ordered to if the reporters came to me," Abel replied. He scowled at her. "If that's all, we need to get the patrol groups assigned before takeoff."

Tabitha glared at him. That wasn't all, but she would hold her tongue for now. Besides there wasn't time left to argue with him over this matter or even reveal Solomon was dying. She left his office and waited for the rest of the security force to arrive.

The officers started to filter in after a short time. A little after the first few arrived, Abel stood and left his office. The officers eyed him with a mixture of uncertainty and even a tinge of fear.

The feeling of the ship taking off soon followed Abel entering the main room of the security office. She helped him brief the officers and divide them into three groups, having the fourth already out patrolling.

Once the third group departed, Tabitha smiled. "All right, the rest of you should get to one of the rec rooms where the party is being held." She turned to Abel. He had paused on his way back to his office and frowned. It was clear he had never heard about the party as she had excepted to happen.

Tabitha walked over to him. "Sir, you should join them."

"I have work," he started to protest.

"Work can wait until after the party. The command staff always goes. It's considered bad luck if they don't." She eyed him. A small shiver raced through her. His frame would be strong under his uniform, something which was easily hidden by the sleeves. She had no desire to see just how strong he was as an enhanced human. "You're coming even if I have to drag you there myself, sir."

Abel ignored her and entered his office.

Dragging him it was. Dread filled her at the prospect. She followed after him and turned him back towards the door. His frame stiffened at her touch.

"Get off." He shook from her hold. The movement careful as if he really didn't want to hurt her. "Fine, I'll go." He stalked from the room.

Tabitha shook her head. At least she hadn't ended up actually having to drag him. She followed after him at a slower pace. She would have to get Cain as well. She doubted Shane would have bothered.

Just great.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** I live, I promise. I just entered a stage where I didn't want to work any fan-fiction. I was really upset and depressed over some matters and chose to work on stories with a friend or just my own works. This being said, I am only working on stories when I feel like working on them.

Also, this one needs to progress more before I even think about returning to _Emperor's Mask_. From what I remember of that story's next chapter, it had a lot to do with the relations between Abel and those of his past to the point as to why they follow him so loyally.

Last thing, it is so weird trying to write this Abel again compared to the one later on and even just not being in his head. It probably doesn't help I've not written Trinity Blood in a long time. **)**


	6. Solomon, Part 2: Limit

"The party should have started by now," Arthur mused. There was lingering note of longing in his voice.

Solomon glanced at the man. The party would have started by now given they were now well away from Lunar Base. A smile pulled at his lips before he straightened his features. Away from Earth and Lunar Base. There was no turning back now. He wouldn't waste a second off Earth.

Though – his gaze flickered back to Arthur. There had been one hitch thus far. When the ship and launched and the sudden pain which had jolted through his body. If Arthur had pressed; then, there was a chance the man would have learned the truth about Solomon's condition.

It didn't matter. The man didn't seem to even care about what had happened only minutes ago.

"I thought you didn't want to go to the party." Solomon caught a glimpse of Barack's brow furled with confusion. "You said they weren't very good."

"Oh, they aren't and I don't want to go. But it does mean I can't dance with my wife and that would have made the party worth attending." Arthur punched the palm of his hand. "If another man so much as looks wrong at my wife," he let the threat hang.

"Um, all right." Barack took a step away from Arthur.

"Don't judge me," Arthur huffed.

"We're on patrol, not a social gathering." Solomon glanced at them over his shoulder. Arthur loved to hear himself talk. It was distracting for Barack and especially for Solomon. It was hard enough to keep his pace even with the amount of pain trickling through his body from the change in gravity.

"Whatever you say, Rich Boy. Let's just finish this patrol and see if there is any food left from the party."

The party wasn't even close to being over. Solomon didn't point this out to the man though. He had feeling it would only be another matter Arthur would try to tease him over. Yes, Arthur really did love to hear himself talk.

The thought of food made Solomon's stomach churn. His head spun. He paused. It wasn't the thought of food rather a scent which clung to the air. A fool, harsh scent he couldn't place.

"Ugh, forget food," Arthur grumbled. He clamped his hand over his mouth and nose. "What the hell is that smell?"

Solomon paused and scanned the hall for the source. An eeriness filled the air and mingled with the fool wreck. The hair on the back of his neck prickled. Fear. The source of the emotion must have emanated from the smell. While he could place it, his subconscious could.

"It's the smell of rotting flesh," Barack answered Arthur's question.

"Great," Arthur muttered.

"If you're going to be sick, do so elsewhere," Solomon instructed the older man. If there had been a murder, the last thing they needed was for Arthur to contaminate the crime scene.

"No, I'm good." His voice sounded a little strained.

Solomon started forward with only a glance at the older man. The hall turned. Solomon stopped as his gaze fell over a man slumped in the center of the hall he had just turned down. He didn't get closer to the corpse; yet, even from here he could make out the blue rim of the uniform and the words written in blood over the man:

"Death to the UN suppressers! Freedom for Earth!"

Just want they didn't need, the enhanced human supremacists. Solomon took a deep breath. The raw scent clung to his mouth. He swallowed back the urge to wretch, grateful now he hadn't eaten since lunch the other day.

"We need to alert the Lieutenant-Colonel," Solomon started as he turned to the two with him. "Arthur—"

"No way in hell!" Arthur shot down the idea of going to their superior before Solomon could finish. "You're in charge of the patrol, Rich Boy, that makes it your joy and job to alert our foul tempered leader."

Foul tempered? Solomon just looked at Arthur. It was a question for later. For now, they needed to alert Abel as soon as possible. Solomon touched his radio, but paused. This wasn't something to broadcast to the rest of the security force just yet.

"All right," Solomon decided. He turned. There was an elevator not too far from here, it would be faster to run to the where the party was from it than by running through the halls of the ship.

"I'll go with you," Barack volunteered. His gaze told another story.

A shiver raced down Solomon's spin. Could Barack know the truth about him? Again, a matter which could wait. Solomon turned and forced himself into a run. Barack fell in beside him. It took everything from Solomon to race to the elevator. He forced his hand still as he told the elevator where to go. He stood straight, hiding his shaking hands behind him, body positioned such that Barack wouldn't be able to tell how much the run had taken from Solomon.

Solomon took a deep breath as the elevator started to slow. He could do this. He could do anything a healthy man could and would prove it to himself. The doors opened. Solomon took off down the hall towards where he knew the party to be held.

Solomon raced into the room, calling, "Lieutenant-Colonel!"

Abel broke from a dance he was having with Lieutenant Sahl. Solomon took the moment to catch his breath. His legs felt weak from the run. It was only half of the way he needed to go. He could do this.

"You need to come at once," Solomon forced the words out as only pant. The words remained even. Pins raced through his legs and arms, pricking at his fingertips. He bent down, making it look as if he was trying to catch his breath. In reality, he was minimizing the pain which coursed through his body. He needed his strength to run back. All the while he kept his features even as he looked at his commander.

"All right, lead the way."

Solomon gave a short nod. The break was over. He forced himself to race from the room and back down the hall. He heard his commander following close. _Faster_! He couldn't make a fool of himself before the Lieutenant-Colonel. He had to move at a normal officer's speed and knew he wasn't.

Heat surged through his legs. His muscles tightened to keep him going at a faster pace without stumbling. It felt like it took far too long to get back to the scene of the crime. Solomon stopped close to where he had left Arthur. The older man was standing back, his hand still over his face.

Abel moved passed them without even glancing in their direction.

"You look winded," Arthur mumbled through his hand. "You okay, Rich Boy?"

"Fine." Solomon moved a little down the hall after Abel. He heard Arthur grumble then follow him. Barack didn't sound as if he was too far behind Arthur.

It took all of Solomon's self-control to keep his hands steady as he stopped behind Abel.

Abel knelt to inspect the scene. He moved with an ease and a controlled power Solomon had never seen before. It was one of the many signs of his enhancements. Solomon's heart dropped with a flicker of envy. The ease and care of that one simple movement was something Solomon could never hope to achieve. He had to take great care or end up almost collapsing as he had earlier.

Yet, to be enhanced brought more issues with it than naught. Solomon was happier here than he had been on Earth. His last year was going to be on Mars. There was no point in being jealous just because he couldn't move the way he wanted to. Everything he ever wanted was before him.

Solomon turned his gaze to crime scene, taking in every detail. His gaze locked onto the features of the man. He had a vague memory of seeing the man somewhere. Solomon looked closer. Yes, he was the guard from Lunar Base. The one who had been jealous he wasn't able to go to Mars. Solomon bit back saying this. It was for the best he looked it up first before telling his superior. If his memory was incorrect it could lead to far more problems than it was worth.

"Asran," Abel started without turning, "take Barack with you and get a doctor. We need to know when this man died."

"Sir!" Arthur saluted Abel. Relief flickered in his eyes. It was clear Arthur didn't much like Abel, feared him even.

Arthur raced off the down the hall, his pace just quick enough Solomon knew his suspicion was truth.

"We're going to have to move quickly to keep this from the general public." The words were directed towards Solomon, though the tone was more musing than an order.

"Orders, sir?" Solomon asked anyway. There was a chance he hadn't read what Abel meant right. If there was an order hidden in the statement, Solomon needed to know so he could act upon it.

"None at this moment." There was a short pause. "The second the party gets out, we'll gather the rest of the security force and inform them all at once." The lieutenant-colonel shifted. He scanned the body.

Solomon's gaze caught sight of what his superior was looking a heartbeat later.

Abel pulled a bloodied paper from the man's hand.

A language Solomon remembered from classes greeted his gaze on the paper. Yet, he wasn't fluent in the language and thus couldn't read it. What was odder than the fact it was written in a dead language was the fact it was _hand_ written.

"Odd, one doesn't tend to see handwritten notes," Solomon kept his voice low though he was aware Abel would have heard him. "Is that a dead language?" It had to have been. There was no other explanation. And he was certain it was Latin.

Abel straightened, hand on his radio. "Cain, are you still at the party?"

Solomon looked at his superior. The man's voice was irritated not worried; yet, his eyes told another story. They had gone wide, brimming with a sudden fear. The irritation was but a mask even as it moved across his face with ease. His real emotions swam deep in his wintery gaze.

"Answer, damn it!"

There was pause. The briefest hint of relief flashed over Abel's eyes before replaced with concern.

Solomon looked away. He didn't need to know what his superior was thinking. It was better to just await his orders.

"Where are you now?"

Another pause.

"Just answer the question, damn it!" Abel growled. Abel nodded. "I'm sending Solomon to you. If Barack and Asran are there, tell them they're now ordered to stay as your guard. There's been a murder. The culprit is targeting you."

Solomon knew what his order was. He raced down the hall. The pace tore deep into his body. He could make it to the medical bay. Yet, then his job wasn't over. He could do it. Solomon made it to the elevator and paused. The door opened and he stepped in.

He exited the lift on the floor the main medical bay was placed on.

"All officers be advised there is a murderer on the loose looking to kill the command staff and all those in the UN," Abel's voice came over the radio.

Oh, hell. The man had just ordered Solomon to leave his side and now was the most vulnerable target out of the entire command staff.

"Gather the civilians and escort them back to their rooms. The officers closest to Major Nightlord, Lieutenant Nightlord, and Doctor Sahl are ordered to guard them. Stay in groups of four or more, no less."

There was no mention for any of them to protect Abel.

Solomon hesitated. Abel needed someone there. He couldn't be left alone. On the other hand, Solomon would be disobeying a direct order if he backtracked. Yet, this entire situation didn't sit right with him. He took a deep breath. He turned back to the lift. It would take too long for it to return. He lifted his hand and paused before he could recall the elevator. His fingers shook despite his efforts to hold them still.

What use was he to Abel? Solomon would only get in the way. If he made it to the medical bay he could warn Barack and send him back for Abel. Yet, Abel had ordered Barack to stay with the Major.

"Officer Solomon."

Solomon stiffened. He turned to see one of the doctors looking at him. He recognized the man from the file he had read on the flight to Lunar Base and just after arriving. This was Kayson Williams. Doctor Williams gaze with locked on Solomon.

"Come with me."

Solomon opened his mouth to voice a protest. Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord was alone. He needed to get back to him before he was attacked. No matter how useless he might be, it was still a layer of defense against attack and he had his ring.

"Now, officer." Kayson's eyes narrowed. The tone sharp enough to know Solomon should follow the man.

He fell in beside him.

"If there is a battle brewing, you're to set it out, am I understood?"

"I can manage," Solomon stated.

Kayson's jaw tightened. His dark eyes almost fierce as he looked at Solomon. He led Solomon into the medical bay. "You're stay in the medical." Kayson took his arm and moved him further into the medical bay. "I'll be right back." Kayson moved off without another word.

Solomon watched the man go. He glanced towards the door. If someone was going to take advantage of the lieutenant-colonel being unguarded it would have happened by now. There was no way Solomon would be able to make it back to him in time to help by now.

His hand balled into a weak fist. Solomon took a deep breath. He should have known it was a trap from the beginning. It was his fault Abel was unguarded. If anything happened to his superior it was his fault.

Kayson returned just as the door into the medical bay opened. Solomon looked towards it. Second lieutenant Williams stepped into the medical bay. Her gaze locked onto Kayson.

Solomon moved towards her.

"Officer!" Kayson called after him.

"Second-lieutenant," Solomon saluted her. "The lieutenant-colonel sent away all officers close to him. He is currently unguarded."

Tabitha paled. "Thank you for reporting this." She touched her radio. "Lieutenant-colonel, come in," she started. Her features paled a little further. "Sir," she called over the radio.

A bang sounded outside the medical bay.

Tabitha called Arthur and Barack to her and left the medical bay. She was still trying to reach Abel as she left. Solomon stepped towards the door.

"Officer."

Solomon glanced towards Kayson. If the medical bay was in danger he needed to be there.

Solomon was pulled back from door by Doctor Williams. "You need rest."

No, he needed to be of aid.

The doctor's grip tightened around his wrist. Solomon was too weak to fight the doctor's hold. All right, he would wait then exit when Kayson wasn't watching him. There was no way he would be sitting out the battle. He could still be of us. He felt the metal of his ring. Yes, he could and would be of use in this battle.

The sounds of battle grew from beyond the door. Solomon kept perfectly still, his gaze locked on Kayson. Soon a few of the officers entered the space. Blood oozed from fresh wounds. Kayson moved from Solomon to help the injured who had entered.

Solomon remained where he was. Kayson soon stopped glancing towards him as one of the officers went critical.

Solomon stood. He slipped through the space without drawing attention to himself. He slid from the bay. Noise struck him first. The sound of gun fire. Chaos unfolded before his gaze.

The soldiers were pushing towards the elevator. Solomon moved to help. The ring heated against his finger. A narrow beam raced from the ring. His sliced through the nearest enemy.

Solomon fired again. The beam skewed as his arm shook. No. Solomon gritted his teeth. He held his arm straight, stilling it with his free hand.

He glimpsed silver hair over the chaos of the battle. The sounds of Tabitha shouting for them to cover the lieutenant-colonel followed. Solomon moved forward and staggered. He coughed. The metallic flavor of blood filled his mouth. His hand balled into a fist against the wall.

Movement.

Solomon staggered back.

Metal dented as a fist struck where Solomon had been moments before.

"Die, UN dog."

Solomon leapt back. Air rushed passed his nose. Blood trickled from his mouth.

"Ha, you're already half dead."

Solomon staggered. His legs gave out. Metal bit into his knees. "Not quite yet," he gasped and lifted his arm.

A beam tore through the man.

Solomon collapsed, breathing hard. Every fiber of his being shook. He was vaguely aware of the battle turning tide. The officers rallying around Abel. Solomon needed to join them. His hands shook under the weight of his body. Blood dripped from his mouth.

He was find. He wiped the blood away. Right then he needed to be a part of this battle. To prove he could do it. Solomon pulled himself back to his feet.

The entire hall started to shake. Solomon looked up to see the ceiling collapsing. Abel lunged and shoved several officers before him. They fell to the ground with their commander.

Abel stood and started to give out orders. "Tabitha, get Solomon and Barack out here."

Oh, no, Solomon wasn't in the medical where Abel thought he would be. Solomon edged around the crowd. He was just in time to see Tabitha snap out of her shock and enter the medical bay. Solomon made to the entrance without drawing attention to Abel. He stayed where he was. If he entered Kayson might take noticed. He was supposed to come back out with the second lieutenant.

Tabitha returned a moment later with Barack. Her gaze skimming the crowd of soldiers.

"Second Lieutenant Williams." Solomon's body protested as he straightened and saluted her.

"There you are." Her eyes flashed. "You were supposed to stay in the medical bay." She let out a low breath. "Come on."

Solomon fell in behind her.

The lieutenant-colonel turned towards them as if he had heard their approach. "I need the three of you to start setting up a defensive perimeter. One here is case the rebels try to dig through and down there." He pointed to the fork in the hall.

"Sir." Solomon spoke in the same instance as the other two and saluted Abel.

The lieutenant-colonel moved off to see to other matters.

"Barack start the far barricade. I'll see to the one down here," Tabitha instructed the tall boy.

"Yes, sir." He moved off without question.

"Officer Solomon," – Tabitha turned her stern gaze on him – "go back into the medical bay."

"I can fight, sir," Solomon protested.

"Now or you will be dealing with me if I lose my husband because he had to come out and get you."

"Yes, sir," Solomon muttered. Solomon moved back to the medical bay. His legs felt as if they were made of air. He staggered.

Kayson was at his side in an instant. The doctor guided Solomon over to one of the vacant beds out of sight of the other patients.

"What were you thinking?" the doctor's voice was soft. Heat was visible in his eyes.

Solomon eased onto the bed. His arm trembled under the slight weight he placed on it. Pain leaked through every fiber, almost molten against his skin. He could taste blood filling his mouth once more. He dared not speak in response to Kayson. Instead he looked at the doctor.

"You passed the limit your body can handle," Kayson told him as he eased Solomon back. "Drink." He pushed a glass into Solomon's hand as well as a few pills. "And promise me you will never do something so foolish again. You shouldn't be so reckless with the little time you have left.

Solomon swallowed the blood and then took the pills and water. "I can still be of us," he managed a soft, even voice. None of the pain he was in leaked into the words.

"Yes, you can, but not in battle." Kayson started to hook Solomon up to the equipment around him. Something else was on the doctor's mind.

"What is it?" Solomon pressed.

"The UN knew you hacked into their systems," Kayson stated. "You were seen as too great an asset to let go so they allowed it." He paused and let out a small breath. "If you're not careful you can lose the year you have left."

Solomon looked towards the ceiling.

"Once this mess has passed, contact your family, officer. They're well aware you're gone by now. I was informed the UN was going to inform them after the launch. They'll be worried about you."

No, not worried. All Solomon was to his father was a disappointment. Perhaps his mother might be worried or his sister, but – he closed his eyes. His mother had been the one to want him to leave the military she had worried about him. He wasn't his father's heir. He wasn't anything to his father.

"Thank you, Doctor Williams, but it's better this way."

Kayson let out a sharp breath. "Get some rest."

Solomon just nodded. In the end, his father was right. Solomon was useless. He couldn't get through one day of normal to a little extreme of duty without hindering those around him.

Useless. Utterly useless.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** So, hopefully I can remember this, but I have how Solomon and Seth end up together now mapped out in my head. **)**


End file.
